


A Memory of Something Long Gone

by tersa_y



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, made me cry, sorry - Freeform, wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tersa_y/pseuds/tersa_y
Summary: Before he died, Tony made a goodbye letter, of sorts, for Peter.





	A Memory of Something Long Gone

Ms. Potts wrung her hands, her eyes glassy with tears. “He made one for all of us, you know. Morgan, you, and I. A sort of goodbye letter. I guess- I guess he knew that he’d have to-“ Her voice broke off, a strangled sob interrupting her sentence. “Anyway, I’ll leave you alone with it.”

Peter nodded, unable to say anything else, his voice still hoarse from the battle and the mourning. She softly shut the door behind her, leaving Peter alone in a room within the Avengers compound. It wasn’t completely intact- a pile of rubble made up the back wall- but there was enough room for a few couches. Oh, and the life-sized hologram of Mr. Stark. 

It took Peter a few minutes to gather the courage to press play. These were Mr. Stark’s last words, and after this video played… he’d really be gone. But while it was almost too painful to listen to Mr. Stark, one last time, it’d be unbearable to let his last words go unsaid.

And so, gulping in a deep breath and bracing himself, Peter pressed play.

The holographic Tony unfroze, looking more exhausted than normal. Still, his mouth quirked into that famous smirk. “Hey, Underoos.”

Peter gasped, the pain of hearing Mr. Stark’s voice hitting him like a punch.

“If you’re hearing this, that means I’m dead.” 

Tony chuckled. “Sorry, cliche, I know. I couldn’t resist. Anyway, I wanted to make this video because… well, if something happens, there’s some things I’ve never told you.”

Mr. Stark paused. “To be honest, kid, I’m not sure if what we’re doing will actually work. Chances are, you won’t ever see this. But, in the off chance that we actually pull this off, you deserve to know some things.”

Peter’s vision blurred as the tears began to gather, and he furiously wiped them away, cursing himself for crying. 

The image of Mr. Stark began to pace. “Kid, I’ve never told anyone this. But, what the hell, you know? Might as well tell you.” He took a deep breath. “I never wanted a son. My dad messed up, big time. I guess I turned out alright in the end, but there were rough times. I didn’t want to mess anyone else up as bad as he messed me up.” 

He spread his hands wide. “But then you came along. Just a little fifteen-year-old, playing superhero, trying to be like me.” He chuckled darkly. “Why couldn’t you have picked someone else? Anyone else? Instead of Cap, you chose me. What makes me so special?

“I don’t know why. All I know is, I was responsible for you. And you?” He stabbed the air with his finger, pointing at Peter. “You had to go and die. In my arms. I had to-“ His voice broke, and he brought a trembling hand to his mouth. “I had to watch you crumble to dust in my arms.” 

Peter’s tears began in earnest now, streaming down his face as he sobbed. 

“It. Broke. Me. I lost you, kid. And I gave up. I almost died on that ship, and then when I got home, I had to live five years knowing I’d failed. Knowing I’d lost you. 

“And yes, there were happy times. Pepper and I married, and Morgan was born… But there was always an emptiness in me. There was always the knowledge that I’d lost my son.”

Peter’s sobs stopped with a trembling gasp. Had he- had he heard right? 

Mr. Stark rubbed his forehead. “I know you lost your parents, and I know you lost your uncle. But on that ship, when I almost died? I thought that maybe… maybe I was kind of like your father, too.”

Peter exhaled slowly, his shoulders shaking. 

“You know, I almost didn’t agree to this suicide mission when the others came with Ant-Guy or whoever. But then I saw that picture of us. You know, I kept it in my kitchen. And I decided- I don’t know. I decided that I owed it to you.

“I failed you, Peter, and I owe it to you to at least try to bring you back. Even if I die trying. 

Mr. Stark smirked, his eyes wet. “God, this is embarrassing. I really hope everything works out fine, and you don’t have to see this. I just hope that, if I do die, I’ll get to see you first. I’ll get to see that I didn’t fail you.”

His smirk disappeared. “Just know that, if I do die so you can live, it’s worth it. Just… just take care of Morgan, alright? She’s heard so many stories about you that she’s dying to meet you. And- she’s only four. I don’t want her to forget me.”

He rubbed his jaw, the rough stubble rasping under his hand. “Remember, kid. It was worth it, dying for you.” 

“Goodbye, Peter. My son.” 

A single tear ran down Tony’s face as he smiled shakily and waved his hand to stop the recording. His image hung there, in the dim, dusty room, an eternal mirage, a memory of something long. 

And Peter collapsed on the floor, curling into a ball as sobs wracked his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! Sorry if it wasn’t very good- that was actually my first attempt at writing fan fiction 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, or give me suggestions for what else I should do!


End file.
